thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Joel Quenneville
| birth_place = Windsor, Ontario, Canada | draft = 21st overall | draft_year = 1978 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | career_start = 1978 | career_end = 1991 | stanley cup victories as head coach = 2010 | stanley cup victories as head coach = 2013 }} Joel Quenneville (born Joel Norman Quenneville on September 15, 1958 in Windsor, Ontario) is the head coach of the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He is also a former ice hockey defenseman and former head coach of the Colorado Avalanche and St. Louis Blues. Joel is known affectionately by fans and players as "Coach Q." Playing Career As a player, Joel was drafted 21st overall by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 1978 NHL Entry Draft. He has played for the OHA Windsor Spitfires, AHL New Brunswick Hawks, Toronto Maple Leafs, Colorado Rockies, New Jersey Devils, Hartford Whalers, AHL Baltimore Skipjacks, Washington Capitals and the AHL St. John's Maple Leafs. Coaching Career Joel has also been a player/assistant coach for St. John's, head coach for the AHL Springfield Indians, and assistant coach for the Quebec Nordiques and Colorado Avalanche. He won the Jack Adams Award with the Blues in the 1999–2000 NHL season. He won the Stanley Cup as an assistant coach with the Avalanche in 1996. He then moved to the Blues franchise, becoming head coach midway through the next season after Mike Keenan was fired. Joel led St. Louis to seven straight playoff berths. In his 8th season with the Blues, the team started poorly. Late in the year, St. Louis was in danger of missing the playoffs for the first time in a quarter century. As a result, he was fired. In June of 2004, Joel was hired to coach the Avalanche in June 2004, before the 2004–05 NHL lockout resulted in the season's cancellation. In his first year with the Avalanche, he led the team to the playoffs and a first round upset of the Dallas Stars. On March 25, 2007, Joel coached his 750th career game. He became one of only seven currently active coaches to reach 750 games as of the 2006–07 season. On October 26, 2007, he reached his 400th coach win in a 3–2 OT win in Calgary against the Flames. On May 9, 2008, the Avalanche announced that Joel was leaving the organization. He was hired as a pro scout by the Chicago Blackhawks in September of 2008. On October 16, 2008, Joel was promoted to head coach of the Chicago Blackhawks, replacing former Blackhawk Denis Savard. On December 1, 2009, he received his 500th win as a coach in an 11-round shootout battle vs Columbus. In his first two seasons with Chicago, he led the Hawks to the 2009 Western Conference Final and the 2010 Stanley Cup Finals. With the Blackhawks' victory over the Philadelphia Flyers in the latter, Joel earned his first Stanley Cup as a head coach. On December 18, 2011, he earned his 600th career coaching win, winning 4-2 against the Calgary Flames. Joel earned his second championship as a head coach against the Boston Bruins during the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals, cementing his status as one of a handful of Chicago head coaches with multiple championships (the others are George Halas of the Chicago Bears, Phil Jackson of the Chicago Bulls, and Frank Chance of the Chicago Cubs). On March 19, 2014, he recorded his 700th career regular season win, becoming the third NHL coach to reach this milestone. On March 23, 2015, Joel reached 750 wins as a coach. His team won the Stanley Cup for the third time on June 15, 2015 in a 2-0 shutout over the Tampa Bay Lightning, making it the first Blackhawks championship win on home ice since 1938. On January 14, 2016, he earned his 783rd win, passing Al Arbour for second all-time among NHL coaches. Career Statistics Coaching Record Personal Life Joel is of French-Canadian ancestry and is married to Elizabeth, a native of Connecticut whom he met during his stint with the Hartford Whalers. They have three children: a son named Dylan and two daughters named Lily & Anna. The family resides in Hinsdale, Illinois. Joel is a second cousin of Peter Quenneville, who was drafted 195th overall by the Columbus Blue Jackets in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. On May 24, 2011, Joel passed the USCIS naturalization test required to become a citizen in the United States. He now holds citizenship in the United States and Canada. On February 16, 2011, Joel was hospitalized and reported as being "in stable condition after “severe discomfort” of a non-cardiac nature" on February 16, 2011, resulting in him missing a home game versus the Minnesota Wild that night. After a conversation with the coach, Kelly Chase reported that Joel had suffered from internal bleeding, the cause of which was yet to be discovered, but that he was in high spirits and intended to be behind the bench for the Blackhawks next game on February 18th. It was announced on February 18, 2011 that the problem had been a small ulcer caused by aspirin, a drug known to have the potential for gastrointestinal side effects. Joel finally returned to take the Hawks' practice on February 23, 2011 having been released from hospital on the 19th. Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:1958 births Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Colorado Rockies players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:St. Louis Blues coaches Category:Colorado Avalanche coaches Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni Category:New Brunswick Hawks players Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:NHL coaches